Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again
by BenAngela
Summary: Sequel to Point of No Return.
1. Prologue

The world as I know it is in chaos.

My father is dead, Ben is a vampire, Angela is missing, I'm married to Jacob, and Xavier is on a murderous rampage

What have I done?


	2. Ten Minutes to Oblivion

10 minutes

It was the 20th of December and the snow was falling heavily, the night was filled with Christmas carollers, laughter, and happiness, as Ben Cheney walked home from work, the scene warming him through the cold. But something was different tonight. Ben couldn't shake the feeling someone, or something, was watching him. It had been nearly a year since Ben had felt that feeling, and he was scared something was back to haunt him.

* * *

9 minutes

The timer on the oven rang, and Angela ran into the kitchen, to finish preparing dinner. A knock at the disturbed her, and she wondered who t could be.

"Sorry I lost my key" Ben stood in the door frame.

_He seems different somehow_, Angela thought. "Are you OK, Ben?" she asked, as he was jumping around nervously.

"Angela, I'm done waiting! Tonight, we're leaving tonight. We'll fly straight to Romania and marry there. Be spontaneous with me, I proposed nearly a year ago!"

"Ben…" Angela was shocked. "But why now, I thought we agreed to wait a little longer, until we were older"

"Please Angela, we love each other now, let's just go"  
Although Ben was acting completely out of character, Angela was moved by his eagerness. She slowly nodded her head. Ben ran over and kissed her.

"How long will it take you to pack?"

Angela was surprised, his kisses were different. "Um… Twenty minutes maybe" she said, confused.

"I'll go and make some preparations, stay here and pack. Be back soon!" he said, running out the door leaving Angela utterly stunned.

_Who was that Ben?_

* * *

8 minutes

In a castle in Volterra, Gianna and Charles sat at their table, clearly concerned.

"How could you not see this coming?" Charles asked, as calmly as possible.

"I don't know, the future's been going out of focus these last few months, as though something's happening to it. I'm scared Charles, who could be doing this?"

"I don't know, but we'll deal with it later. First we have to find _him_, before it's too late." Charles replied, clearly not grasping the gravity of the situation.

"But what's the point?, there is no more future. It's like it just, stops…"

* * *

7 minutes

The meadow was different tonight, Carlisle could feel it. Something was disturbing the memorial site's peace.

"Esme…" he whispered to the earth, the last place he had seen her before a raging newborn from Alice's army had snuck up behind her and tore her apart, along with his heart.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't save you. I couldn't save our family." Carlisle whispered, looking out across the field, almost expecting to see them all smiling down at him, to tell him it wasn't his fault.

_Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper…_ he couldn't comprehend Jasper's murder. How could such a strong, powerful love be turned to hate so easily? Carlisle couldn't find the strength to forgive Alice, it didn't matter anyway. She didn't remember any of it now. He stopped thinking about her, he couldn't bear it.

"Oh Esme, I miss you so much." After the battle Carlisle had dedicated the rest of his existence to protecting Angela and Ben, but something had made him come out here tonight. Some 'higher power'. Nothing had happened in almost a year, and Carlisle was sure Ben and Angela would fall to no harm. Carlisle lay down on the damp grass, watching the sky, as a light fall of snow began to float down.

* * *

6 minutes

Hannah watched the snow fall from the window in Jacob's garage. It was so beautiful, it made her feel nothing bad in her life could ever happen again. The creaking of the door opening signalled Jacob's return.

"Sorry about that… I want to show you something, come on." Jacob took Hannah's hand and led her out the door, handing her a helmet. She smiled, and they both jumped onto Jacob's bike, Hannah holding him tightly. They rode until they reached a trail, where Jacob picked her up and sprinted into the forest.

"Where are we going?" she screamed in delight.

He stopped on the side of a cliff, that gave a beautiful view of La Push and the ocean, the snow falling lightly on their heads.

"It's beautiful, Jake" Hannah turned around to face him, surprised to find he had disappeared.

"Jacob!" Hannah yelled, playfully looking around for him, thinking it was a game or something.

"Hello, Hannah." Someone sneered at her, and she swung around to see a face she vaguely remembered, a scene on a meadow nearly a year ago. She didn't have time to process it though, as Bella charged at her, pushing Hannah with all her might over the cliff, before running off through the trees. Hannah's screams echoed through the forest, as she clung to the edge of the cliff, feeling her hands slipping.

"Jacob!" she screamed.

Jacob rushed out from the forest. He had only left her for a few seconds, to prepare what he had to do, what could have happened?

Seeing Hannah's struggling form, he rushed towards her, almost falling himself. Pulling her up, the two collapsed on the safe ground, crying and laughing with relief.

"Hannah?" Jacob asked, panting.

"Yeah?" She whispered back, tiredly.

"Marry me?" Jacob asked, smiling down at her. Being left speechless she merely smiled widely at him, hugging him tight.

* * *

5 minutes

Charlie Swan stared down at the photo of him, Renee, and Bella, taken when she was just a few months old. He saw the Charlie smiling up at him from the photo, genuinely happy. He hardly recognised that man now.

"Oh! Bella." He whispered to the baby. How fast she grew up. Bella hadn't talked to him for nearly a year, she had married Edward and left him as soon as she could. He was a terrible father. Charlie slowly stood up and walked over to his gun holder, picking it up. He had never truly gotten over Renee. Looking at the house they had created together, the tallow wall paper, the pale blue curtains. Heaving a sob, he took out the revolver.

"I never meant to fail you!" he screamed to the silent room.

Charlie's limp body sunk onto the floor, the yellow wall paper and pale blue curtains were spattered with blood.

* * *

4 minutes

Tristan and Alice held hands as they skipped off into the night to hunt. They killed an old homeless man who had sat on a corner near a diner..

"Come, let us lure another one out" said Alice, wiping blood from her lips. They both entered the dilapidated building, filled with light in the darkness. When Alice went through the door, she did a double take, when her mind flashed back. A man sat across from her, at a table nearby. He stared at her, as if she were the most important person in the world.

Suddenly, she snapped out of her reverie. No one was at that table. Tristan looked at Alice reproachingly. "Come"

* * *

3 minutes

Jane floated into the room, where Alec was playing checkers with Felix.

"Checkmate" Alec said, swiftly knocking the piece from the board to his hand. Felix was furious.

"These stupid human games!" he seethed.

"Only because you never win" Alec retaliated.

"Felix is right" replied Jane, "we have more important things to focus on. That poor excuse for a vampire, Gianna, has foreseen a shift in the Volturi's ultimate power.

Felix raised an eyebrow, "and is this predicted to be a positive thing for our cause?"

Jane shook her head, blonde hair fanning around her face, "the stupid cow can't even use her gift properly. She called it a coming dark"

"How descriptive" said Alec, with a smirk.

"Indeed"

* * *

2 minutes

Hannah's screams echoed through Bella's head.

_What have I done?_ She constantly asked herself, thinking of the pain she must have caused Jacob. Bella kept running. The trees flew past her, and she enjoyed the feeling, never wanting to stop. She had run away from Edward one week before, she couldn't stand lying to him anymore. How could she move on when Jacob was here, living without her, with another woman? Even so, Bella knew she had gone too far with Hannah. She stopped running and lay down on the Earth. _Oh, this is all Angela's fault,_ she thought to herself. _If Angela had not introduced them to Hannah, who knows what would have happened? _Bella was lost in that train of thought, and from it stemmed a feeling of overwhelming hatred. Bella closed her eyes, deep in concentration. If only that Angela Weber had never existed, then I could marry Jacob, and fix everything…

* * *

1 minute

The snow began to fall more heavily, and Ben stopped to get his jacket from his bag. He could hardly see what was in front of him, and darkness surrounded him.

"Ben!" A voice whispered to him. The snow was too thick to clearly see what was happening, but he thought it was Angela. She pulled him into a nearby alley.

"Angey, what are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"I wanted to find you, Ben… there's something I need to do"

"Yes?" Ben leaned in to kiss her. She pushed him to the ground.

"What is wrong with you Angela?!" Ben shouted, attempting to get up.

Angela pushed him back down. "You… ruined… my… life… Ben!" Angela shouted, adding a kick to his gut between each word. "But I'm back now." Angela rolled him over to face her, Ben detecting a change in her voice. "And now I'll stop you from ever thwarting me again."

Ben looked up to face his love turned monster.

"It's you…" he whispered, before his thoughts turned to screams as the creature slowly drained him dry…


	3. Forget Me Not

All of a sudden, Bella felt like she was spinning, falling like Alice in Wonderland through the rabbits burrow. Opening her eyes, she suddenly found herself lying on sand. Bella picked herself up, dusting her clothes.

"La Push…" Bella muttered, suddenly realising her whereabouts. The sun was hidden behind sinister looking grey clouds, all the way to the horizon. A form from far away started to run towards her from across the beach.

"Jacob?!"she called, half unsure what he was doing when he embraced her and kissed her passionately. Stunned, Bella stepped away.

"What… Jacob, what…? How did I get here? Why am I…"

Jacob looked puzzled, "Bella, I know you might be a bit… I don't know… insecure right now…"

"Insecure? I don't even know how I ended up on this beach!"

Jacob paused, then let out a laugh, "we're just married, Bella… I guess you can make jokes now, since all the seriousness is over"

"Jokes? Did you even find that funny?" Bella paused, squinting at a crowd of people at the end of the beach.

"Who are they?" the group seemed to be coming closer to them.

"The photographers are coming… about time."

"What? Photographers?... wedding! We're married?"

Jacob's eyebrows knit together, "Bells… are you o.k.?"

Bella looked down at herself in horror. Sure enough, she wore a glittery white wedding dress, and a bouquet of forget-me-nots were on the sand beside her.

The photographers set up their cameras, Jacob held her close, and Bella forced herself to smile as her heart longed for someone else.

* * *

Jacob and Bella arrived at the reception. Bella felt jetlagged – tired and confused. Scanning the crowd, she glimpsed the faces of Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. Jessica was Bella's maid of honour, and bridesmaids Alice and Emily. The tension between the Cullens and Quileutes was clear, as the Cullens kept to themselves in the corner. Ben, Tyler, Mike, Eric and Austin sat at one of the tables, talking to one another about their band.

"How're you feeling, Bella?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, fine… I'm a little… overwhelmed"

"Yeah. I totally get what you mean. You're a bit young for marriage, you know. And I'm so glad you chose blue dresses for the bridesmaids. I mean, this colour totally compliments my skin tone, yeah?"

"Hmm" Bella murmured.

"Yeah. It does." Jessica finished, "Do you want to come sit with us for a while?"

"Um. Yeah"

Jessica led Bella around the guests to the table where Tyler, Eric, Austin, Mike and Ben were.

"Hi" Bella said shyly. She sat between Ben and Mike. She made a mental note to wake herself up. So she turned to Ben.

"Hey, Ben" she said.

"Um, hi" he replied, "how are you?"

"Holding up, for now at least. The world seems… a lot different now that I'm married."

Ben smiled, "yep, it must be very daunting"

"Well… I love Jacob, so… I guess things will turn out all right in the end"

"Yeah"

"So when are you and Angela planning to tie the know?"

Ben frowned, "What?"

"Angela. You're getting married too, right?"

"Angela? Sorry… I don't know who you're talking about"

Bella laughed, "seriously, though… where is she?"

"Who?"

"Angela!"

"Really, Bella…"

"Jessica, please don't tell me _you've_ forgotten her, too" Bella said sarcastically. Jessica blinked.

"Well…"

"Are you guys in a fight or something?"

Jessica laughed nervously, "Bella… I think you're a little drunk…"  
Bella giggled, "I am NOT drunk! Jacob?!" Bella called across the room, and he came straight over.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Do you, uh… Do you…" a song started to play over the loudspeaker, and the lights dimmed, fairy lights lighting up the hall. Bella looked into Jacob's eyes, and forgot everything else.

"Care to dance?" Jacob asked, a faint smile forming on his lips. Bella smiled back, and, forgetting the fact she was terrible at dancing, accepted Jacob's arm.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I love you", he replied, twirling her slowly around

Bella tripped on the flat, wooden surface of the hall and fell into several lots of carefully arranged flowers.

"Forget me nots" Jacob said as he helped her up, "you'd never forget me, would you Bells?"

"Of course not. Not ever"

* * *

Bella waved goodbye to the wedding party as they ambushed her car, screaming farewells and good lucks. Bella pleated her dress nervously as Jacob drove them down Forks.

"I can't believe you kept this thing" she said, of the rusty red truck that seemed fully recovered.

"You insisted I fix it, don't you remember?" he asked confused.

"Um, yeah." she assured, so many things had slipped her mind today, it was as if it were falling apart.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh it's a surprise." He grinned at her and Bella felt instantly uncomfortable.

They arrived at a grand, large, pristine house near the border between Forks and La Push.

"What's this?" she asked confused.

"A wedding gift…" _from your ex_ he finished in his head, knowing she'd freak out if she knew the truth.

Jacob led her inside, touring Bella around the moon-lit rooms.

"The lighting won't be fixed till Wednesday" he explained.

He led them to the last door at the end of the corridor.

"Open it" he whispered.

Bella fumbled with the handle, not entirely sure whether she wanted to or not. The sight took her breath away. What seemed like thousands of candles were scattered around the room surrounding a four poster, king size bed, covered in white and red roses on top of cream-coloured silk sheets.

"How did you do all this?" she asked, looking up at him sweetly. Jacob walked over to her, staring deep into her eyes, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Is that really what you want to ask me right now?" he picked her up, and carried her over to the bed, kissing her deeply and passionately.

"Bella…" he whispered, moving down to her neck. "I'm so glad, after all we've been through, you're, finally, my wife" he said softly between kisses.

"I love you, Bella"

"I love you, Edward" Bella replied, stunned as Jacob flinched away from her.

"What did you just say?" he questioned, desperately trying to suppress his anger.

"I said I loved you" she replied, hoping she had imagined this like the confusion she'd been feeling all day.

"And!" he almost yelled the word.

"What do you mean?" she tried to play innocent, failing horribly.

"You, called me, Edward!" Jacob fumed out the words.

"What!? No I didn't" she defended.

"I heard you. You still love him, don't you?"

"Jacob I love _you_. Can't we just forget it, please?"

He ignored her, too upset to care.

Bella felt an overwhelming fatigue, and she decided to just get out of her dress and go to sleep. She walked over to him in a final attempt to correct her mortifying mistake.

"Jacob…" she said, slowly rubbing his back. "I chose you."

He turned around and stared deep into her eyes, and the look she gave him melted his wounded heart. He slowly kissed her, and they headed back to the bed grinning. Bella lay down, in anticipation, but by the time Jacob turned to her, she had fallen asleep.

"Dammit, Bella!" he angrily whispered, stomping out of the room.

Jacob stormed down the stairs. He needed a drink.

Rummaging through the cupboard, he located a large bottle of tequila. He didn't bother looking for a glass, he just took a large gulp of the liquid, feeling it go down his throat.

Bella's words echoed in his head, "I love you, Edward…" Jacob found he was blinking back tears. He had thought Edward was behind them, but as always, he loomed over their existence like a shadow of uncertainty. Finally, Jacob decided he couldn't let Edward ruin his wedding life, and so he grabbed two glasses and the remaining tequila, and crept back upstairs.

* * *

Xavier was in a numb panic. Where was Ben's body? He distinctly remembered decapitating Ben, and throwing his bloodless remains to the ground. Then suddenly, he had disappeared! What kind of joke was this?

Swallowing his frustration, he stormed out into the snowy street. He would find Angela, kill Ben and go to Romania, just as he had planned.

Xavier got to Angela's house. It was the dead of night when he stood on her doorstep, deciding to enter the conventional way. The doorbell rung to the tine of twinkle twinkle, little star, something Xavier had not remembered as Angela's doorbell tone.

Suddenly, he heard something. Not footsteps or voices, bit a faint mewing, like from a cat. Xavier _hated_ cats. He snarled. The door opened.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, you young ragamuffin!" shrieked an old woman, surrounded by cats at her feet, "how dare you wake an old woman like me up in the dead of… night" the cat lady suddenly adjusted her hair and dress, and kicked a couple kittens out of her way.

"What can I do for you, young man?" she asked flirtatiously, and Xavier stepped back in disgust.

"Who are you, and where is Angela?" he growled.

"But I _am_ Angela!" exclaimed the old woman, after a moment's hesitation.

Xavier raised an eyebrow distrustfully.

"A… a witch turned me into an old woman…"

Xavier snarled, and held the old woman against a wall. The cats hissed in unison.

"I'm not a fool" he hissed, "Where is Angela Weber?"

The old lady began to feel a little intimidated as the light from her porch shone onto his dark purple eyes.

"To tell the truth, young man, I don't know who you're talking about"

Xavier pushed her further against the wall, threatening.

"Angela lives here-"

She doesn't! I've lived here for twenty years!"

"Twenty. That's Angela's age! What are you playing at?!"

The old woman glanced around nervously.

"Are you a witch?" Xavier asked hesitantly.

"NO!" she exclaimed, "are you mad?"

"Yes" Xavier replied, as he swiftly killed the lady, and her cats.

* * *

Jacob was now back in bed with Bella. He had woken her up and they had both sat and talked to each other for a while, just like old times.

"Don't you think it's strange that, after all we've been through, we're finally together?" mused Jacob aloud.

"Hmmm…" murmured Bella with a yawn, turning on her side. Jacob suddenly remembered what couples were meant to be doing on their wedding night. Not getting drunk, but something else…

Jacob clumsily put the glass of tequila on the side table, and heard some of it slosh around and spill onto the bedcovers and floor.

"Bella?" he whispered, to no answer.

"Bells?" Jacob murmured again, turning to her unmoving form. Softly, he kissed her cheek, and she smiled, eyes shut, and turned to face him.

Slowly, Jacob leant his face towards her, smelling the alcohol on her breath… or maybe it was his? Jacob's mind and vision were fuzzy, as he began to wonder whether this had all been a dream…

Pulling Bella closer, he kissed her passionately, his arm snaking around her waist. Jacob wished Edward could see them now, totally and completely in love, together forever.

Suddenly, Bella went still, and her eyes flew open, "Jacob?"

"Yeah?" Bella lifter herself up.

"What were you doing just now?"

"um… kissing you, remember?"

Bella put a hand to her head, "no… I don't"

Jacob was exasperated, "you were asleep?!"

"er… yes… I think I was. Look, I'm sorry, Edward, I'm just too tired for-" Bella realised her mistake too late. She clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, shoot… I'm so sorry"

Jacob looked sad beyond his years, "If you were married to him, Bells, would this night be different?"

In her heart, Bella knew it would have been, but she was too scared to vocalise the truth.

"Of course not, Jake… here" she folded her arms around him in a passionate embrace. She wanted this relationship to last… right?


	4. Angela in Wonderland

Angela opened her eyes to a world she had never seen before. A purple ground spread along as far as she could see, until it faded into a distant black shadow that surrounded her. The sky burned through each colour of the rainbow, and some colours she had never seen before.

"Help!" Angela cried, frightened. A sudden echoing of laughter boomed softly across the place, and a strange music began to play, a tune she had heard somewhere before. She wandered over trying to find the source as the music grew louder.

_Angela, in wonderland… How do you get to wonderland…_

The lyrics scared her, where was she?

Angela swung around to find a broken record player slowly spinning. There was no speaker, yet Angela knew it to be the source of the music. She ran her hand over the spinning disc, but pulled it back straight away. The machine began to melt away to nothing, and the silence returned, even more unnerving than it had been before.

A cry from above alerted her, as a speeding figure dived down, just missing her head. The thing stopped just above her, as the scene changed, and she found herself in a yellow meadow filled with flowers and twin suns beaming down on her forehead.

"Where am I? What is this place?" she asked the thing. It looked almost like an owl, but distorted and of a strange, green tinge.

"Angela." IT said her name, and the voice she recognised to be Ben's and Xavier's combined. She tried to speak but something stopped her.

"The world you used to know is no more. You have been removed out of existence by a force we have never imagined could come to be. You have been placed here until the world resets itself, if the world resets itself. I suggest you spend your time wisely. This place is designed to sort out your heart's fears, desires, loves."

The owl creature paused here, as if expecting a comment. When she made no move to speak, Angela saw sadness in its large eyes.

"Remember, things here are not always what they appear to be. But nothing can actually harm you. If ever it is too much, blow on this…"

A whistle appeared in her hand and before she could respond the owl burst into flames, diving through the ground and dividing the Earth. Angela's screams were silent as she fell down the pit, her thoughts lingered on the owl. _Who would do this to me?_ She thought, as colours burst and faded around her, and she began her journey through wonderland.

Angela landed in a heap in the middle of a brightly coloured forest. The leaves of the trees surrounding her seemed to glow and change colours as each second passed.

Suddenly, she heard a rustling behind her, and as she turned around she glimpsed a streak of black fly across the rainbow coloured sky.

"Hello!" replied a voice that sounded very familiar. With an enthusiastic smile, Angela called "Ben? Ben!?" As she ran closer to where she had heard the voice, Angela threw herself to the ground as a loud, "Boom!" resounded through wonderland, shaking leaves off the trees, which fell in sparkling faerie dust around her.

Terrified, Angela slowly looked up, and she was face to face with a sunflower. This was no ordinary sunflower, and Angela reeled back in shock.

"Ben! What happened to you?" Ben's face was set in the middle of the flower, golden sun-yellow petals and a green stalk and leaves made up the rest of his body. On his nose sat a pair of glasses, and in two stalk – like hands held a comic book.

"What do you mean, what happened to me? What happened to you, that is the question"

Angela shook her head in confusion. "This is not happening…"

* * *

Xavier knew where to go next. He continued down the pathways in Forks, until he found himself on Ben Cheney's doorstep. In the distance, sirens wailed. Xavier did not care about the discovery of the old woman's body. There was no way her murder could be traced back to him. Xavier kicked open Ben's door, sending it crashing into the wall beside it.

"Ben!" he bellowed, face filled with rage. Ben, who was upstairs reading comic books, froze at Xavier's exclamation. He slid his glasses off and placed them on his side table, and got up from his sofa and crept to the door. Xavier was not trying to be quiet, he smashed open doors and crashed windows in his furied hunt for Ben.

Ben's eyes widened, as he heard Xavier's heavy footsteps down the hall. The door burst open before Ben had a chance to hide from this maniac.

"You!" Xavier yelled, hoisting Ben up with ease and pushing him into the wall. Ben flinched with pain.

"What do you want?!" Ben managed to say, before he was pushed roughly to the ground. Xavier grabbed him while he was scrambling to the door.

"Angela, where is she?" Xavier growled.

Ben replied, "Not you, too… Who is this Angela?"

Xavier paused, "You mean you don't know who she is?"

Ben shook his head, feeling dizzy.

"You liar!" he snarled, "Who DOES remember her, other than me?!"

Xavier's teeth were threateningly close to Ben's neck.

Ben was breathless and winded by Xavier's punch to his stomach. Surrounded by the delicious scent of Ben's blood, Xavier's teeth made contact with Ben's neck. In a swift movement, Xavier shoved Ben's body across the room, and sped out of the house.

Ben, weak, dizzy, and burning up, reached for his phone.

"Hello?... I need an ambulance" Ben gasped with pain and collapsed in a writhing heap.

* * *

Ben was transported to the Forks Hospital in less than an hour. Screaming and writhing in pain, he needed to be strapped down. The Doctors didn't know what to do with him, so they wheeled Ben into an observation room. The doctor outside stood looking through a window into the room. He turned to his assistant, "I think we've found one"

"Poor guy"

* * *

"Excuse me?" asked Hannah at the reception of Forks hospital, "Do you know where room 11 is?"

The receptionist studied Hannah carefully through her thick rimmed glasses.

"Sure" she said finally, "just down the corridor, and turn left"

Hannah nodded and smiled slightly. She began to walk down the hall, the lights flickering irregularly.

"Hi, Aunt Nell", Hannah started. Her aunt looked gaunt and pale. She smiled in reply. Her aunt had undergone heart surgery two days before. "Have you-"

Hannah's voice was interrupted by collective screaming down the hall. It sounded like chairs were being thrown and hospital beds upturned. Hannah motioned for her aunt to keep quiet, and Hannah crept to the door, peering out.

Bodies lay strewn across the clean white floors now splattered with red. She gasped in horror. A figure was stooped over the body of a small child, and it slowly stood and turned to face her.

It was a man – of indescribable age, very pale with dark circles under dark, deep purple eyes. He had wispy golden hair. When his eyes connected with Hannah's, she shuddered. He looked full of despair.

Ben recognised the girl near him, and knew he couldn't kill her… and yet, his lust for blood was too strong. Struggling with himself, he bellowed "run!"

Hannah paused, too terrified to move. _Was it possible that this hateful creature did not want to kill, but rather had to?_

"Run, Hannah!"

At the sound of her name, she ran into her aunt's room, and tried to shut the door. Ben pushed against it, sending her flying across the room. Hannah's aunt was the last person alive apart from Hannah herself. Ben leant over her terrified form, and before he bit her aunt, said "I'm so sorry".

All went black.

* * *

Bella looked down at the sleeping Jacob sprawled across their bed, and was filled with confusion. What was happening to her? She thought marrying Jacob was what she had wanted, but not even four days into her marriage and she was already having doubts. It was 4:02am and she couldn't sleep, but her husband, he looked so carefree and happy. Bella wished she could feel that way, but instead she got up silently and dressed, looking back at the sleeping Jacob before leaving to find answers.

Even as she walked across the dark, empty streets, she could feel her mind changing, twisting into something dark and strange. It scared her. Slowly her memories were slipping, clouding over into things she knew couldn't have happened, but she had lost the line between reality and imagination.

Bella headed towards the forest; she had once found it peaceful there. She trekked uphill through the thick trees, struggling to find the path in the little light available. She continued to climb as the world slowly lit up around her until she found herself on the top of the cliff.

Waves crashed onto the rocks below and she watched them, too distracted to notice the figure approaching her. He reached out for her, and she let out a small shriek in surprise.

"Seth! You scared me half to death!" she yelled, and he grinned back at her.

"Stop that!" she snapped, and was surprised to find tears forming in her eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he questioned, kindly. Bella couldn't find her voice, drowned in the sobs rising from deep inside her chest and hindering her breathing ability. She started to hyperventilate and her face turned ghostly pale. Seth, scared for her, led Bella back through the forest to his house. When they arrived he made them both tea, and she sat with him as he prattled on about patrol, school and general comments while she calmed down. Eventually he turned silent, waiting for her to speak.

"Seth, I want to thank you. You've always been nice to me, even after the horrible things I did."

"Bella, you and Jacob, you're like family to me. And I don't like to see you unhappy."

"I just, I just don't understand what's happening to me, or why. I feel… like I'm losing myself, slipping away to this great, suffocating force. I'm so frightened, and stressed, and, and I just don't… understand." She struggled to explain.

"I think I know what to do. Wait here." He said, leaving her quietly to his room. He returned one minute later and led her outside. Gathering stones, he created a circle with them, then drew a cross in the centre with a stick.

"Sit." He instructed, pointing to the circle's centre. Bella looked at him, disbelief filling her eyes, but she did as he said.

"Bella, I know this seems stupid, but I'm going to take you on a vision quest. You need to find yourself again and I think this will help you. Here" he handed her a lit pipe and informed her to breathe into it deeply. Instantly Bella's head clouded over and she felt relaxed and calm.

"Close your eyes, Bella" And she did.

"Beneath you represents the circle of life and its four directions. West for rest and reflection, North patience and purity, East energy and emotions and South discipline and direction. Look and feel, and you will see the centre of the universe."

The wind rushed around her, and Bella reached out with her mind to feel what surrounded her. Her eyes were closed, but she could see shapes and colours beginning to form in her mind.

"What do you see?" Seth's voice was distant, and she struggled to answer him.

"There's, there's something coming. It looks like some type of insect, I, I think it's a mantis."

"True and yet false" the creature said in a surprisingly feminine voice, simultaneously with Seth's reply: "The mantis, that's strange. They represent the female warrior, and have the power to manipulate time and move between moments. I think."

"The boy is smart. We are more alike than you know, it seems." the creature whispered.

"Follow it with your mind Bella, for it shall be your spirit guide" Seth instructed her.

The mantis led her along a stone corridor, leading to an archway illuminated by light shining within.

"What's in there?" she asked it.

"Chaos" she replied in a cruel voice before disappearing, leaving Bella alone in the corridor. Curiosity overwhelmed her and she stepped through the arch.

* * *

Seth stood in his garden anxiously; Bella had been unresponsive for nearly an hour now and he was starting to get worried. Suddenly she started to scream, pain filled cries wringing out across the yard.

"I take it back! I take it back I take it back I tack it back!" tears filled her eyes and sobs erupted through her chest. "I didn't mean it! Angela, Angela I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Seth was scared at the anguish in her voice. "Bella! Bella, it's OK. You're all right." He moved to help her but she jumped up, flinching away from him.

"I have to go" she said, her chest still heaving with repressed sobs, and she ran away from the house as fast as her disoriented self could take.

_Oh God! _she thought, _ What have I done?_

"Bella, come back" he ran after her.

"I need to see my father. Where is he?" she called back to him.

"Bella, your father…"

"What?" She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Bella, Charlie's been dead for two years. Car accident. He and a woman named Nell Webber collided when a deer ran out on the road. She's had heart problems ever since , and he was… killed instantly. Bella, don't you remember?"

She wiped away the tears forming in her eyes. "What about the Cullens? Where are they?"

"Still at the house in the woods"

She took off in that direction leaving Seth startled and confused behind her.

_What did she see?_ he thought


	5. Xavier's Decline to Madness

Bella walked down the dusty forest track, littered with stray leaves. She glanced down at her watch. 7:05am. Something black sped through the trees in front of her. Coming to a stop, Bella asked the silence, "Who's there?"

To her shock and horror, Xavier Ivanov stepped out from behind a tree. Bella screamed.

"No, no… there's no need for that." replied Xavier, waving a calm hand like a white flag, "I've been looking for you, Bella"

She took a few steps backward, "for what? To kill me again? Turn me into a disgusting… monster like you?"

"Oh I'm not a monster, am I?"

Bella shuddered. The last thing she wanted was for Xavier to find out about her involvement in Angela's disappearance. Maybe he already knew.

"I-I… I don't know what you're talking about"

Xavier swept a hand through his midnight-dark hair, "look, Bella… all I need to know is where she is"

"Who?"

Xavier growled, "you'd better tell me that you know who I'm talking about"

"Angela?"  
"The very one" he replied, stalking casually towards Bella, "One minute, I had Ben Cheney's neck in my hands, my teeth within seconds of tasting his lifeblood… I was going to run away with her, you know"

Bella was too frightened to speak.

"And then, I find myself in the same alley, snow was falling. But Ben, little Ben, was nowhere to be found." Xavier's face was threateningly close to Bella's. "I asked everyone, looked everywhere… I killed some people in my search." Xavier's mouth twisted into a malicious smile, "but no one remembers her. No-one even seem to recall she exists. Except me"

Bella stood, frozen.

"And you." Xavier snarled menacingly, his purple eyes staring at her, "So I'm guessing you have something to do with Angela's Houdini act."

Bella gulped, still frozen on the spot, "I'm sorry, Xavier. You'll have to… move on."

Xavier's cold hands latched onto Bella's arms, "move on? How can you move on from something like this? What's the point in this tortured existence without her here beside me?!"

Bella whimpered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she broke down in tears, putting her head in her hands, "trust me, if I could have this any other way-"

"What?" Xavier hissed, "What have you done?"

Bella shook, trembling with the enormity of the horror she had caused, "this world, this time and place… You and I know it doesn't really exist."

Xavier's eyes narrowed, pressuring her to continue.

"I have some sort of… power, Xavier… I can… I can change things… go back and forward in time, distort time… and the worst part is… I think I can erase people from history"

"What do you mean?" Xavier's intense gaze frightened Bella.

"Earlier this year… how long ago was it? I have no idea… I wished Angela had never existed. I was grieving-"

"YOU WHAT?! And this just CAME TRUE!" Xavier yelled in disbelief

"I was upset, Jacob left me-"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA…" Xavier tried to calm himself, he was bristling with rage, "any idea, of the gravity of this situation? What you've done to me? To Angela's family? To Ben? You're a selfish idiot, that's what you are. Didn't think of anyone but you bloody self, did you, when you zapped Angela off to a twisted dimension?!"

Bella paused, tears welling in her eyes, "I know. I know you're right." She admitted, "But you're just as selfish as I am."

Xavier shot Bella a questioning glance.

"You took Angela from Ben. You turned me into a monster. You kidnapped me and Angela. You've murdered innocent people" Bella spat, "Everything you did was planned, calculated I made a stupid mistake. Still call me selfish?" Bella glared at the man in black who stood before her.

Xavier paused, not knowing what to say. He took a step towards her.

"All I want you to do is restore things back to normal" he said, eyes poring into her own.

"Xavier, if I do try to do that, I mean… If I did succeed, Ben will still love her. She'll still love him. That won't change."

Bella saw a flicker of some hidden emotion in Xavier's mysterious eyes.

"I know. But, at least she'll exist. This world means nothing without her." Xavier's voice contorted with pain, causing Bella to feel an unexplained pang of pity.

Xavier cleared his throat, "So, do you have any idea what to do about all this?"

Bella frowned, I don't know… last time, all I did was think about Angela. I went on a… a vision quest with Seth, using ancient Indian rites-"

Xavier cut Bella off mid-sentence, "What animal did you see?" he seemed panicked, eyes wide with something as close to terror as Xavier could be.

"A mantis" she replied. Xavier's shoulders heaved in relief.

"That's good. I didn't know Seth could perform such rituals. He must be quite advanced for his age."

Bella nodded, "Maybe there's some sort of spell that could restore time to normal?"

"Maybe…" Xavier's voice trailed off.

"Let's go find Seth."

* * *

Xavier and Bella arrived at La Push a few minutes later. Seth looked surprised to see Bella back.

"Back so soon?" Seth said, friendly. His welcoming grin turned to a growling snarl as Xavier came into view.

"Who's this leech?"

Xavier smiled edgily, "I'm not exactly a… leech. Unless Vamps usually do the whole Jekyll and Hyde thing, I'm a lot like you"

"Pft" scoffed Seth, "Like you could ever be like me"

"He's a hybrid" explained Bella, "an evil vampire-werewolf guy. He's both, hence the Jekyll and Hyde reference."

Seth's jaw dropped, "are you serious-"

Xavier lost patience, he sped to Seth and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Hey-" Seth protested, struggling.

"Xavier!" exclaimed Bella, a hint of thinly disguised warning in her voice. Reluctantly, he let the boy go.

"We need you to do us a little time spell" spoke Xavier softly, controlling his impatience.

Seth's eyes widened, and then he shook his head, "no, I can't-"

"You'd better be able to! Or I'll rip you to shreds!" yelled Xavier, stepping closer again.

"I… I can't do those rituals. They're too risky, too dangerous –"

"I would do the ritual" Xavier replied.

Seth gulped. "It wouldn't just be your life on the line, mister… anything could go wrong… The world could just… disappear into time itself."

Xavier paused, realising how futile his attempts on Seth were. There was no hope. "IF XAVIER CAN'T EXIST IN THE WORLD, THE WORLD CAN'T EXIST!" Xavier roared at the sky. His delicate vampiric flesh split, revealing dark black fur, and he increased in size. He was the largest wolf Seth had ever seen in his life. Seth flinched and jumped back, Bella tried to scream out, calm Xavier down, but he bounded off, and Bella tripped on the even ground. She looked up from where she lay, seeing Xavier's retreating form with a feeling of dread. Both Bella and Seth had no clue as to what he would do next.

* * *

Bella walked through the door and closed it silently behind her. Tiptoeing upstairs, she changed back into her pyjamas and eased herself back into bed, as though nothing had happened. The clock showed 7:55am. She would have to get up in 5 minutes. Go to work, go to class, lie to her husband. Jacob was snoring slightly, and she watched him until the alarm went off. The ringing filled the room and she switched it off as Jacob stirred.

"Good morning" Bella whispered to her sleepy husband, kissing him lightly on the lips. It was strange to see him now, feel his hot skin and loving eyes on her, and know none of it was real. Not Jacob or the bed beneath her. Her home, her life, all of it fake.

"Do I hear the morning Bells?" he asked, playfully.

"Come on, you've got your interview soon. I'll go make coffee." She said getting up, eager to be alone with her thoughts again.

"No. Stay. Five more minutes." He grumpily replied, but Bella just left, leaving him to his whinging.

Thirty minutes later they both sat in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Are you going to tell me how we can afford this house yet?" she asked, trying to break the familiar silence that had formed between them again.

"Never." He replied. "So, what are you doing today?" he asked.

"Well, I'm working at Newton's till 3, then I've got night class at 5 while you're patrolling. I'll probably be back around 10."

"I don't like to think of you here alone."

"I'll be fine. Actually I'm going to be late for work if I don't leave soon. Good luck for today. I'm sure you'll do great." She embraced him tightly before grabbing her keys, and walking towards the door.

He called after her, "How could I not? Charlie was well respected and liked there. I'm sure they'll be happy to hire a local officer so close to his family."

At the mention of her father Bella near ran out of the house. She jumped in her car and drove along, filled with guilt about what this reality had done. She arrived at work near shaking and pale, but Mrs Newton hardly noticed.

"Good Bella, you're here. How's married life?" she asked, cordially.

"It's great" she replied, the answer sounding fake even to herself.

"It's good to have extra hands, with Mike being away at college and all."

Bella spent the next three hours stacking shelves, helping customers, when the door opened and someone walked in.

"How's my favourite human?" a lyrical voice sang from behind her.

"Alice!" Bella swung round and embraced her friend. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can't I just come to see how you're doing. It's really difficult with you living with that dog."

Bella gave her a disapproving stare. "He's not 'that dog', he's my husband, and you had better get used to it." she said in a spiteful tone.

"Calm down Bella. I'm sorry. It's just difficult for me, for all of us. I mean, you were nearly one of us. Part of the family, to be with us forever. It's hard to readjust. And Edward…"

"Please Alice, don't talk about that." Bella whispered, sadly. Bella consoled herself with the fact that it hadn't been her who had actually left Edward after agreeing to marry him two years ago, but her alternate self.

"Well. It's good you're here. I need to talk to Carlisle about something."

"So that's why my family's future disappears tonight. I have to warn you, bringing your husband to our house may not be the safest option."

"I was going to bring Seth. It will be good to have as much help as possible."

"Bella, what's happened?"

Her face was sad, but gave nothing away.

"OK. I'll set up a meeting for 5."

"Thanks Alice! Um, Edward's not going to be there, is he? It's just, things are already too complicated. I don't think I can handle seeing him right now."

"He's visiting Alaska right now, he'll be back at the end of next month though. I don't think I can hide this from him."

"You won't have to." Bella replied in a reassuring voice.

"Gosh Bella, I came here to congratulate you, and you've turned me into a key conspirator."

"Congratulate, what do you mean?"

"Bella… you're pregnant!"

"I'm sorry, what!?"

* * *

Angela stumbled through the blue and purple grass that seemed to turn into hands and grab at her legs and clothes, pulling her downwards. She had to run away – she didn't know where, but her legs just kept moving. The nightmarish Sunflower Ben had caused Angela pain – was this all some sick joke? Angela heard a high pitched squeal high in the sky. Looking upwards, she saw a black bat swoop down and hit her across the face. She screamed, hitting at it with her hands. It swooped again, its claws tangling in her hair and pulling roughly.

"Let me go!" she cried, not daring to look up, in case it attacked her eyes. The bat swung up into the trees, and Angela took her hands down. They were covered in blood.

Angela was breathing heavily, shaking with fear. When she looked into the tree and saw Xavier's face on the bat, her fear quickly turned to anger. She trembled with energy, feeling darkness surging around her.

Surrounding her body, cracks and flashed of golden lightning fizzed. Angela screamed loudly, and all the pulsing energy turned to a spherical orb, which flew through the air and hit the bat, which screeched and flapped noisily away.

Angela fell to the ground. What had just happened? She had used the power with the expert knowledge of a witch.

"It's just this place" Angela told herself, "It's magickal… and spooky. I'm just a normal girl… surely I didn't do this?" she asked the darkness around her. Of course, no one replied. But the darkness listened, and it knew the truth.

* * *

Ben had run away from the hospital after killing Hannah's aunt. He could not face the orphaned girl's wrath when she awoke. He had run for the rest of the night, burning off anger, confusion, and all his other unwanted emotions.

Eventually he ended up in an abandoned house, by the beach, a small, dilapidated shack. He curled up on the cold floor, lost and alone.

Was there someone out there who cared about him? Loved him? In his confused state, he could not remember much. Besides, who could love him now? He was distorted, evil… a vampire. Ben had felt a certain connection with Hannah – there was something familiar about her voice and scent. From his past, Ben recognised a similar presence in another girl. He couldn't even remember her name.

Ben hugged himself tightly. He had to find her. He had to find Hannah, for she was the only one who could ever understand him.

* * *

Xavier angrily ran through the trees. This was useless. His life was useless. He threw back his head and roared with pain and suffering. There was nothing else he could do. He decided to kill himself. Maybe he could find a sadistic vampire who would want to kill him for fun. Xavier wouldn't risk going to the Volturi – they wanted him, to either kill him or experiment. Maybe even try to turn him into one of them. Xavier paused in his brisk walking. Maybe he had a higher purpose. Maybe Angela's nonexistence aimed at leading him on the path to something bigger.

"Like world domination" Xavier spoke out loud, and chuckled lowly. His chuckle softened, and then he rose to a crescendo, a manic, crazy laugh. Xavier's decline to madness had begun.

Xavier remembered, from deep in his past, living in the Russian countryside with his adoptive parents. They were cruel and sadistic, but Xavier always knew that someday he would be able to return to Russia – the huge country – and be able to face his fears. Now, he would control Russia, and eventually, the world.

Xavier's brain fizzed with the hum of opportunity – thinking of everything he could do to punish humanity for simply existing without the one he loved.

Xavier sped through the forest to a wide clearing, in the middle of which stood his Luthorcorp jet – the one he had once used to kidnap Angela. He sat in the pilot seat and started the engine. Xavier would fly to Russia, where he would become president!


	6. Kiss of Death

Hannah woke up to find the mangled body of her Aunt Nell's remains lying down on the floor beside her. Despite her bloodless face, she looked peaceful, like she was with someone she loved.

"No, please no! Aunt Nell!" Hannah lay across the body, tears leaking across her face. Her sobs filled the eerie silence that how filled the once loud, bustling hospital. Hannah lost track of time whilst she lay there, but was eventually disturbed by a strange scraping noise coming from the corridor. She slowly walked out of the room, after embracing her beloved aunt for the last time.

"Hello!" she called out to the devastating scene. Bodies lay across the halls, blood smeared along the floors and walls. Under the fluorescent lights of the hospital it all seemed surreal.

"I, I didn't think you'd still be here" a lyrical voice, filled with sorrow, sang through the lifeless halls.

"You!" Hannah yelled, as the figure stepped out in front of her.

"You murderer! How dare you come back here! Haven't you hurt these people enough? How could you do this?!" A sudden realisation filled Hannah with sick, rumbling fear.

"You're, you're back for me, aren't you?" Hannah whispered with a whimpering, pitiful voice that sounded nothing like her own. She tried to run but her body refused to react.

"I came back, because I couldn't believe this was real. That I had really… But since you're here." Ben stepped forward and flashed an evil grin at her.

Hannah found her legs and trued to sprint towards the stairs. But it was too late, Ben had her in a tightening grasp, holding her head down so her neck was left naked, exposed.

"This will only hurt a little" he whispered into her ear. Kissing her neck, he then bit deep as warm blood ran down her shoulder, and Hannah stood helpless against the fire that began to spread through her veins.

* * *

Bella walked in a numb daze towards the house she shared with her husband. She put her hands over her stomach. There was no bump, no symptom of the affliction known as pregnancy.

"Pregnancy…" Bella said out aloud. The word sounded strange. Wrong, even. She was only twenty one, too young for such responsibility. And Jacob was only nineteen.

On second thoughts, Bella thought, maybe Alice is wrong.

"Maybe it was just a mistake… I'm not… pregnant. Impossible" Bella laughed it off, but her chuckle sounded edgy. She decided not to tell Jacob. Not until it was confirmed.

* * *

Angela sprinted through the Wonderland Woods, hearing spooky howls and whispers in the half-light. She was unafraid, she felt different now. More powerful, stronger, less vulnerable. Magick surged like electrical currents through her very fingers, and as she ran left a trail of ruby bread crumbs, like drops of spattered blood in the purple grass, so she would not get lost.

She stopped suddenly, and closed her eyes, racking her brains for a spell that would help her escape. When she opened her purple eyes, a pink, misty haze formed a cloud up ahead. Angela grinned. She was within metres of her way out. Home. Ben. Images of warmth and love flooded back to her. Out of nowhere, the bat swooped and scraped Angela across the face, leaving an angry gash across the face, leaving an angry gash across her cheek. She gasped in pain, and turned her narrowed eyes heavenward.

"XAVIER!" she screamed, her voice taking a tone it never had before. As if in answer, the flapping bat drew nearer, and landed on the soft earth. The bat slowly shifter dorm, morphing into Xavier. His unmistakeable tall form, black cape and tousled hair looked exactly the same, but when he looked up at Angela from his high necked cape, she saw his eyes were a startling blue. Angela's fury did not dissipate, for his eyes were not the only difference. The other Xavier's menacing look had been softened by his loving gaze, but this one's look of absolute detachment was chilling and unnatural.

"You're not Xavier, you freak!" Angela spat, glaring at the Xavier copy.

He did not reply.

"Hello?" Angela asked in a mocking tone, stepping bravely nearer, "The fake can't even speak."

"I can speak" the Xavier copy replied, his voice dark and seductive, "I am the good in Xavier."

Angela frowned, and then burst out into laughter, "Yeah, right. Is that why you slashed me across the face?"

"I am the good in Xavier" it replied monotonously.

"Yeah, you said that already. Are you a robot or something?"

The Xavier copy pulled a sharp, pointed dagger from his cape and help it to his wrist. Angela yelled in shock when he sliced himself and showed her the blood. "I am real. I am as real as you are."

Angela was puzzled, "but Xavier would never attack me, or hurt me. He loves me."

Xavier's eyebrow rose, "Are you sure about that?"

Angela steadied herself, she was beginning to feel faint, "Yes, I am. But since you claim to be the Good Xavier, why don't you love me?"

The Good Xavier smiled lopsidedly. "That's what you like, isn't it?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"You like to be loved, you're used to it. You crave love, and everyone loves you."  
Angela was silent, and the Good Xavier continued, "After all, how could anyone refuse to love you when they're bewitched?"

Angela frowned, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you used them all, used spells and subconscious magick to make them love you–"

"How DARE you" whispered Angela harshly.

"It's true though. You may not have known it, but everyone was under your spell – Ben, Jasper, not to mention all of your friends. Except Xavier. Not me, the other one"

"The bad side of Xavier?"

Good Xavier nodded, "It is his dark side who's attracted to you, obsessed with the dark strength of power and Magick you hold."

"You think he found out about my Magick before I did?"

"I think he's always known. He's the only one who's ever truly loved you."

"And it wasn't even for me. It was for my power." Silent tears slid down her face.

Good Xavier shrugged, "Well, if you want to jump to that conclusion, yes."

Angela sat on the ground. She couldn't bear to hear this, couldn't take anymore. "No" she said roughly, "I won't believe it. It's this place, it's making me use magick. Its changing me, but it's only here… When I get back I'll be myself again, all my powers will disappear."

"You are yourself. You have found yourself."

"What? No, I've changed-"

"No, you've realised. You've changed into who you truly are. When you return to the world, you will understand your 'change'. The world and the very fabric of time has been changed along with you."

"What? I'm so confused. You're implying someone actually changed the world, and sent me here-"

"The seer of the mantis, and the follower of the darkness sent you here."

Angela did not understand the Good Xavier's cryptic words.

"To the world, you are dead. Only the seer and Xavier remember you."

Angela's eyes flashed angrily, "Xavier. I hate him. I hate you. If only he – you – whatever… had never come into my life. You ruined my relationship with Ben-"

"Which was built on enchanted lies and deceit."

"I didn't know I'm sure you're wrong. I love Ben, and he loves me-"

"I suppose you'd call it 'true love'?" The Good Xavier mocked.

"Yes. I do believe so." Angela replied passionately.

Angela paused, studying the Good Xavier. "I'm leaving now, don't try to stop me."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" he said, stepping in front of her, blocking her way to the rabbit burrow. Angela glared at him.

"You're too dangerous, Angela. The power and destruction you will cause will be too great for the fragile balance of the New Earth."

Angela raised an eyebrow, "What are you going to do, then? Kill me?"

The Good Xavier nodded, "You must be eliminated."

Xavier flashed out his dagger, and pointed it in her direction. Angela ducked, and made a run for the burrow. Xavier pushed her from the side, and she tumbled into the hand-like grass, which pinned her to the ground. Xavier stood over her, ready to plunge the dagger into her heart. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the blade hearing her. She would not scream, not give the Good Xavier the satisfaction of silencing her. She was not even afraid. She opened her eyes, to see Xavier look upon her, a horrified expression passing over his face. Angela struggled in the grass, which was now pulling her hair and scratching her skin, leaving trails of blood over her arms, legs, and face.

She tried to look up, but the hands covered her face, blocking her view. Suddenly, Xavier pulled her up from the grass and threw her across the grass, where she landed on the dirt path.

"Are you all right, my love?" Xavier asked, helping her up. Angela looked into his eyes. They were purple.

"Are you… the real Xavier?" she asked breathlessly. Behind him lay the body of the 'Good Xavier', groaning in pain.

"Of course I am" he replied silkily. He ran a hand through her hair slowly, pulling her nearer.

"Do you love me?" she asked him.

"Depends on how you define love" he replied pulling her to him and kissing her passionately.

Suddenly, the Bad Xavier was punched to the side by the Good Xavier, and he fell to the ground.

"What?!" exclaimed a confused Angela, "I thought you hated me?"

The Xaviers paused in their fight, "Who?"

"You," Angela replied, "I mean, the Good Xavier"

The Good Xavier threw the Bad Xavier across the field, "I lied" he replied, panting, "I love you, Angela… The Good side of me loves you-"

"-and the other one?"

"Lust and power"

The Bad Xavier made another lunge at the Good Xavier, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Run, Angela!" yelled the Good Xavier, and Angela stumbled towards the burrow. She was stopped by the Bad Xavier, who held her by the waist.

"I'm sorry, Ange" he whispered seductively in her ear, "If you die, I can take over… I want all of me to be bad, and you're the only one standing in my way." He pulled a dagger rom beneath his cloak. Angela tried to run, but he held her in a vice like grip. He ran the tip of the blade down her face, and she winced in pain.

"If I stab you with this, directly in your heart, all of your Magick will be granted to me" he whispered. Angela's eyes widened in fear. The Good Xavier came up behind Bad Xavier and bit his neck roughly, tearing away flesh and darkly coloured blood. He tossed him aside and took Angela by the hand, and they crawled into the burrow and stumbled into the darkness below.

* * *

It was 5:30pm when Bella eventually arrived at the Cullen house, Seth following nervously behind her.

"Thanks for coming, Seth. I really appreciate it and I know you and the Cullens aren't the greatest of friends."

"I'm just trying to figure out how to hide this from Jacob. I'm sure he won't be happy I've led his wife back to her vampire ex's house."

Bella gave him a grateful smile before climbing the steps to the front door.

"Bella! You're late," Alice had opened the door before Bella had the chance to knock. "Come on you two! Everyone's waiting."

Bella and Seth walked in together, staying close, feeling a strange need to be protected. Even though Bella had once considered this place her home, now it seemed unwelcoming and unfamiliar. As the two walked through the rooms, Bella was filled with flashbacks of her time there, the flowers covering every surface on her wedding day, being knocked down on her birthday three years before. She tried to sort through the differences of each reality, but it made her head swim.

"Bella, it's great to see you again." Carlisle greeted her warmly, as they walked into the living room. Seth stood unnoticed behind her. The rest of the Cullens were gathered there too, their expressions unreadable, except for Rosalie who smiled at her.

"Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Carlisle asked, walking over to her.

"I was hoping it would be a bit more private." Bella whispered, with the vain hope the rest of the group wouldn't hear her. Carlisle's expression betrayed surprise, but he recomposed himself within a second.

"Ah, of course." He gave his family a serious look and led Seth and Bella upstairs to his office.

"Now, what's going on?"

Seth and Bella sat down across from him. "Actually, Carlisle there's something you need to know." Bella paused dramatically, the room filled with curious suspense.

"You see… There is a, 'man', named Xavier, and it all started with him, I guess." Bella relayed her story, barely pausing for breath. She told them about Angela and Ben, her wedding, her transformation, Alice's betrayal. Everything that had happened over the past two years of her reality in one long sentence until finally she stopped and slunk down into her chair. The room paused in awkward silence, until finally Carlisle stored up and walked over to one of his filing cabinets.

"I think you, are very stressed right now. I know there has been a lot of change and surprises over the past few months, and I'd like you to call a very close colleague of mine." He handed her a pale blue business card.

_Martha Brenan_

_Psychiatrist_

"You think this is a joke?!" That I'm making it up? I came to you for help! Angela is out there somewhere, lost and, and maybe gone forever. And you are laughing at me! I thought I could trust you, that you… could help me… fix this" her words echoed around her, pitifully.

"You believe me, don't you Seth?"

His tone was calm and understanding, "Bella, what you have said is impossible."

"It's not! It happened!" Bella felt nauseas and her face was set with betrayal.

"I, I don't believe this." She jumped up and walked towards the door.

"Bella, think what you're trying to get me to believe! That Alice is evil, that my family is destroyed, alternate realities. And you and Edward got married!" he called after her.

Bella turned around slowly. "How else would I know? About Xavier and the Volturi and Tristan. You can ask anyone in this house and they'll know these people. I'm not making this up." Bella said calmly with spite.

"But Bella, I told you. It's impossible, a vampire and a werewolf couldn't… mate. Their venom doesn't change us, it kills us."

"I don't know how it happened, I just know that it did. You'll have to ask Jasper."

"Bella, you know as well as I that Jasper loves only Alice. But if it will help you I will ask him."

Seth left, eager to escape the rising tension to collect Jasper. Bella stood fuming at Carlisle, but when Seth returned her anger dulled and a sense of relief washed over her.

"Jasper, Jasper tell him about Xavier. I know he's your son. Tell him."

"Bella, are you feeling all right/ Alice tells me pregnancy can make people overreact sometimes. Why don't you sit down?"

Bella fell back into her chair, unable to rebuild her driving rage. "I'm sorry. Maybe you're right. I didn't come here to create discord between any of you. I just want my friend back." Bella felt like crying, but a force suppressed this urge. "But it doesn't mean I'm wrong. I never really learnt the details. Aro revealed everything right before the fight so things became pretty confusing, but I think he said something about a Mary. Mary Black."

If Jasper's complexion could have turned an even paler shade it would have, but Bella was the only one who noticed his reaction.

"That's enough Bella. I think you should go home and get some rest." Carlisle said sternly.

"I'm not crazy! You're just upset because you know I'm right. You know the Volturi are waiting for an excuse to destroy your family. How long do you think you can keep living here in peace? They'll come for you, and if you think I'm just going to sit here and watch history repeat itself again…" Bella jumped up and walked towards the door. "I thought I could trust you, all of you. I should have known better the second time around." Bella ran out the door, eager to get away as fast as she could.

As she was driving home, regret filled her head.

_I know I sound crazy, and I know they're a family again here_ she thought. _Maybe I did overreact._

Her doubt urged her not to mention Angela again. She would spend the next few months dealing with this alone.

_Besides, for now, my marriage needs my help more than Angela. _


	7. Insanity

Angela and Xavier had been slowly falling through the rabbit's burrow for an eternity.

"We have been far from your world" exclaimed Xavier, "it will take a long while to return."

Angela nodded, and the uncomfortable silence ensued.

"You know, I could just try to Magick our way out-"

"No" interrupted Xavier, firmly, "you must not abuse your power, it will damage your mind. And I will not be returning with you, Angela."

"What? Why?" she asked, her face showing her confusion.

"I am the Good in Xavier. I'll be there, in him perhaps."

"Perhaps?"

"You have been absent for a long time, Angela. Things have changed-"

"But my friends… Ben, they'll all be there-"

"Not all of them will be… and those that are there are not the same as you'll remember. Because of your absence, Xavier has become more dangerous and aggressive than ever. He has no concept of good, the good in his soul has been swallowed by his consuming grief and passion. It is up to you, Angela, to bring out his good side, prevent the evil from taking over. If you fail to do this, the world is in peril."

Angela was silent, but then a smile formed on her lips, "Don't worry, I can do this. There's nothing I can't do." She felt the comforting tingle of Magick beneath her fingers. "Will I still have my Magick back in the real world?"

"But what is real? It is only your concept of reality that is."

Angela's brow furrowed, "Ben is real. My love for him is what matters."

Xavier shook his head, "No. Your love for Xavier is what will pull through in the end."

Angela pulled her eyes from his and pretended to ignore him, though in truth she wondered what he meant.

"Angela?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you brave?"

She looked at him in confusion, "why?"

"If you can save Xavier and the world, there is something you must do that will require great inner strength and force of will."

"There is nothing I can't do" she replied steadily.

Xavier paused, the words on the tip of his tongue, but he stopped himself.

"One day, when that time comes, I will tell you."

* * *

Three weeks after the attack at the hospital, Ben sat in the darkness, huddled beneath a moonlit sky in an alleyway near the movie theatre. He shivered, despite feeling no cold. It was the pain that threatened to break his heart that caused his shaking. He stared at his hands, which would not stop trembling. Behind him lay Hannah, who, after writhing in silent agony for days, had finally ceased to move, and looked deathlike in the half light. Ben had tied a scarf around her mouth to quieten her screams.

He realised with a start, that he was truly alone for the first time in his life. Somewhere in his whirling memories, he could remember a girl he had loved dearly, with a chin length bob of hair and clear purple eyes, the colour of lavender. Where was she now? Even her name was forgotten to him.

In his twisted, fragmented mind, Ben clung onto what he could remember. The girl. Comic books. Hannah… The girl in question started to moan behind him. Ben didn't care. He needed escape, release. He had chosen his spot well, as the movies were around the corner. He zoomed to the foyer and slipped past the ushers. 'Escape to Danger 2' was playing, and Ben wanted to forget his troubles, if only for a while.

* * *

Hannah awoke with a start. She felt different. Powerful… but uncomfortable. Suddenly she became aware of the ropes tied tightly around her wrists and ankles, and the scarf that prevented her from speaking. With newfound strength, she struggled fiercely and the knots broke. After removing the scarf, Hannah crouched down low and scanned the area. She was in a stingy alleyway, next to some large, foul smelling bins.

Cautiously, Hannah stood up and walked out onto the footpath. Suddenly, she was hit with a far worse smell than the bins. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, as she glared at the passers-by, who had begun to stare. Why did they stare? She looked down at herself. Her clothes were crumpled and dirty. But her skin… it glittered. Hannah rubbed at her legs and arms, but the glitter was stuck. It was almost like the glitter wasn't stuck on her skin, it was in her skin. With growing alarm, she ran back into the shadows.

A tall young Native American man approached her uncertainly, "Who are you?" he asked in a deep, husky voice. He would not stop staring at her.

"Go away" she mumbled, shrinking further back.

"I… I don't want to" he replied.

"I'm not normal. Go-" Hannah stopped short and her nose crinkled in distaste, "eugh. Do you eat dog food or something? You stink."

Jacob's eyes widened momentarily, "are you… are you a vampire?"

Hannah sighed, and stepped into the afternoon light, where Jacob could clearly see her bright red eyes and glittering skin.  
"Oh no…" he said, backing away. He had imprinted on a vampire. A newborn. At that moment, Ben walked out of the building, a little disappointed with the sequel to his favourite action film.

"Hey… I know you, you're Bella's friend" said Jacob, but his uncertain smile faltered when he took in Ben's newborn appearance.

"Oh God… who's doing this?" he asked.

Ben half smiled, but there was something sinister in his movement, "I did it to her, and Xavier did it to me. Get it?"

Jacob was too shocked to say anything.

"And guess what? It's your turn, dog… only you. Won't be given immortality" Ben stepped forwards, while Hannah stood by, uncertainly. A young boy passed her, and the smell of his blood was enticing…

Jacob threw his arm out in front of him, blocking Ben's attack.

"Ben, this isn't the place" Jacob tried to reason. He had never fought a vampire in public before…

"I'll kill you anyway" replied Ben, smashing his fist into Jacob's stomach. Jacob flew backwards, his strength was no match for the newborns.

"No. I'll kill you first. I have to do this, Ben. I have to stop vampires like you-"

"Who do you think you are? Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Ben retorted, throwing a strong kick in Jacob's direction.

Meanwhile, Hannah had begun to follow the small boy down the street, unnoticed by Ben or Jacob.

The boy noticed a looming shadow, and as he turned, Hannah lunged at his neck. He screamed. People slowed on the sidewalk, numb in horror at the horrid sight unfolding before their very eyes. Before long, some started to yell. One man in a business suit stumbled blindly for a payphone.

"Vampire!" a woman screamed, as Hannah lifted her head from the child's neck. "She's a vampire!"

Blood trickled down her chin, and its redness complimented her red hair with a savage effect.

"No!" yelled Jacob, who had glimpsed what she had done. Terrified by her own hateful actions, Hannah fled the scene, and Jacob watched her red hair disappear from view. When he turned around, he realised Ben was also gone.

Jacob walked quickly away from the gathering crowd, struggling with his emotions. How could he possibly have imprinted on a vampire? It was daunting, but thrilling nonetheless, as now he knew who he would spend the rest of his life with. But what about Bella? He had loved her for such a long time, but now he felt nearly nothing for her. But she was his wife. Somehow, he knew that Bella would accept his decision for divorce or annulment. He knew her love Edward Cullen was always on her mind, so she might even respond with relief. Jacob made his way to their house with these thoughts swirling in his mind…

* * *

Bella closed the oven door on the chicken she had just prepared, and wondered what to do until Jacob got home. Her house suddenly felt so empty and silent. The stillness felt so empty and silent. The stillness began to creep her out so Bella sat down on the couch, and turned on the television. Flicking through the channels, Bella switched on a mindless sitcom. Her thoughts soon seemed to drift, and she found herself thinking about how strange it was that she, Bella Swan, had been married twice. It seemed surreal, she had always doubted the tradition, but glancing down at her shining wedding ring, Bella couldn't help but feel happy. Here she was in a nice, normal (well, as normal as werewolves and parallel dimensions could be), relationship, and living here with Jacob, she had never felt more… human. The thought made her laugh. Remembering how trapped she felt in the other world, Bella couldn't imagine becoming a vampire again. It wasn't at all how she imagined. It was painful, and self-loathing. She couldn't help but sympathise for the Cullens, and Edward.

She hadn't thought of him in a while, but bow she tried to sense her feelings for him. There was a lot of anger, although she wondered why. Being human, she didn't feel that creepy, tortured feeling of devotion towards Jacob, but she liked it better that way, without the imprint.

The news broadcast brought Bella back to reality, as the reporter talked about an attack near the movie theatre.

"Rumours say that a new cult has formed in Forks. A young boy is in critical condition after an attack of cannibalism tonight. The child, aged 8, is suffering severe blood loss from the neck, and police are searching for a young red-headed woman. If you have any information, please call the authorities…"

Bella switched off the television. Just when she thought she could settle down into a nice, normal life, a new vampire decides to come to town. Horrified, Bella jumped up, just as Jacob walked in the door.

"Jacob, what's wrong? What's happened?" Bella rushed towards him seeing the agonised look on his face.

"Bella, I think you should sit down." Jacob's tone was cold, and he led her towards the dining room table.

"Jacob, I'm fine. I have to get dinner ready." She moved to stand up but Jacob gently pushed her back down.

"We need to talk, can it wait." It wasn't a question. "Bella, the past month, it hasn't been working. I thought we could sort it out, but we can't. And the truth is…" He took both her hands in an attempt of a comforting gesture. "Bella, the truth is, I can't continue lying to you. I don't want this anymore. I'm sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry, but I want a divorce."

Bella pulled away from him, and stood up, walking towards the kitchen. Jacob silently followed her.

"No. No, I won't let you. No. After everything I've done to get us together, you can't do this to me." Her voice was barely audible, and dripping with anger.

Jacob walked towards her, in sorrow and comfort. He wrapped his arms around her, and she pulled him closer to her as tears swept down her face.

"Why? Whatever it is, we can work it out. We're married, you made a vow to me, till death do us part. You can't leave me. You promised. You promised you'd never leave me."

"Bella you know why. Things aren't working. They haven't worked from the start. You knew, even on our wedding night."

"Jacob, is this about Edward?! I don't want him, I don't love him. I love you. I want to be with you." Bella yelled at him.

"It's not just that. I didn't want to have to tell you this. But Bella, I've met someone. I've imprinted…"

The statement echoed around her. Bella shoved Jacob away from her, and he stepped back. She walked across the kitchen, and pulled out the sharpest knife she could find.

"That bitch! I won't let her have you, let her take you away from me, not again." Bella slowly walked towards Jacob, knife in hand.

"Get out! Get out now!" she screamed at him, lunging towards Jacob. He knew he shouldn't leave her in this state, but could feel his presence was not helping. Instead, he ran towards the door, to find someone who could help.

Bella collapsed on the kitchen floor, breaking into silent tears.

"My baby, my baby can't survive, not without a father." Bella began muttering to herself. "My poor baby. After everything I went through for us to be together. I gave up everything. And now my baby has no father."

Bella broke into irrational giggles, less and less coherent. She welcomed it, wishing to escape, she felt her mind slipping away, and she allowed herself to stop the pain by escaping into the world of madness.


	8. One year later

One year later…

For the past year, Xavier had been carefully establishing himself in the world of Russian politics. Climbing through the ranks had been significantly easier than for most others, with thanks to his dashing good looks, wit, charm, and intelligence… The Magick had helped, he had been using an ancient spell book, creating charms to allow others to only see what he wanted them to – the good Xavier, the one who could gain a nation's tryst and respect. Thanks to Xavier's spells, the glaring, brooding Xavier was disguised as the complete opposite. He had chosen two select people who he thought would be reasonable allies – Zakhar and Anitchka. Zakhar was Minister for Foreign Affairs – Xavier figured he wanted his presence to become internationally recognised, Zakhar would be essential. Anitchka was a scientist who was loud, popular and respected. She was everything Xavier was trying to be, in order to fool the country into giving him the position he needed. Xavier got up from his seat in parliament quickly, feeling the charm fading. He needed to strengthen the spell immediately. He made his way briskly to the garden outside, where he picked a forget-me0not flower. He got to the men's room, and adjusted his tie as another politician washed his hands and left the room. Reaching into his briefcase, he pulled out a small terracotta bowl and a bottle of incense. In his pocket he pulled out a lighter and flicked the lid Xavier carefully dropped the flower into the bowl and covered it in incense. The flame on the lighter flickered and disappeared. Xavier swore under his breath.

"Need some help with that?" out of the shadows, a lean, pale man with slicked back, bleached hair appeared, walking almost dangerously towards Xavier.

"Go away" replied Xavier with a disagreeable snarl, "I know what you are"

"But I know who you are, mate, and you don't seem a bit what everyone's sayin' about you. Agreeable, for-the-people Mr. Ivanov. No, that's not you at all, is it?" the vampire reached into his long, black leather jacket and pulled out a silver lighter, "you can use mine, much better than your bloody temperamental, cheap looking thing there."

Xavier paused, eyeing the man suspiciously. "Who are you?" he asked, grabbing the lighter and setting the flower alight.

"William" the vampire replied, taking back his lighter and lighting a cigarette. "I want to help you, Xavier. What is it exactly you want to do?"

"What everyone else seems to want. Presidency."

William raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Yeah. Right" he scoffed, "I can tell you want more than that, I've seen it before in myself.. You want power. Vengeance. Control. It's in your eyes, in your very presence. There's more to it, mate. And you're not a bloody vamp" William laughed, "you're not human either, you smell… different"

Xavier flashed William a warning glance, "I don't need any help, and I won't tell you anything else"  
William laughed cynically again, :You need me, I can lend you a hand. Those two cronies of yours are practically newborns. They're useless compared with me. I've been around longer than them both-"

Xavier grabbed William by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall. "What do you want from me?" he growled, shaking in anger. William, ever perceptive, noticed if immediately "are you… are you a hybrid?"

Xavier threw him to the ground, "You're dodging my questions, William. What's tour ulterior motive? You wouldn't do this for nothing"

"What can I say? I like living on the edge" William admitted, lighting another cigarette, "Nothin' better to do, anyway. I've been… let's just say, rendered incapable of harming humans. I got this, chip in my head…" William tipped his head to the side and placed his hand over his ear, as if trying to push it out.

Xavier frowned. "I don't know about this…"

"Besides, it'd be fun, the whole taking over the world thing"

Xavier ignored William for a few moments, completing the charm with a spell. Immediately, Xavier's complexion improved, his eyes lost their harshness and he gained an aura of friendliness as opposed to hostility.

"It's about a girl, isn't it" stated William, leaning against the wall.

Xavier's eyes flashed pain momentarily, "What makes you say that?"

"It's always about a girl, I should know" replied William.

Xavier heaved a sigh, "Okay. You can help, but I'll need to fill you in"

"I'm listening"

* * *

"My baby, they took her away. I can hear her, screaming… She's always screaming. She screams to the stars. The stars in my eyes. She says help me. She needs me. Needs me…" Bella sat in a corner, arms around her knees, rocking slowly. Edward had come to visit her, as he had each day since she was admitted to the mental asylum, nearly a year ago.

"Bella, you can only see Mikaela if you get better, if your condition improves." he repeated gently from where he sat on the chair across the room. Bella had had her baby, a girl named Mikaela Swan, who was now in the care of Jacob and his girlfriend, Hannah.

"Who are you? Are you him? Have you come to save me? Save the world?" Bella was breathing heavily, and her eyes were not focused, "are you fond of blue boxes?"

Edward's face was pained, "Bella, I can't save you. You can save yourself, you must. There's nothing I can do."

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Edward. You know who I am. I…" _I love you_, Edward thought. "I'm your friend"

"Friend?" Bella began to panic again, "Angela, she's my friend. I love her, my best friend. But the world is wrong, I need a doctor."

"There are lots of doctors helping you, Bella. Doctor Carlisle will visit you soon"

"I want a doctor with ten faces"

Edward frowned. "Bella… calm down. You're talking nonsense. I hate seeing you like this, I want the old Bella back" Edward knew, in his heart, that Bella was gone, and this girl was a mere shell of her former self.

"Where's Jacob?" she asked hopefully, "he'll be home soon, and I have a lovely dinner prepared."

"Bella, you got a civil annulment for insanity and misunderstanding months ago"

Bella shut her eyes, and for a moment Edward thought she was dead.

"Bella, honey?"

Bella's eyes fluttered open, "You're right, Edward… I have to… I have to get better, for Mikaela." Tears filled her eyes, "But… Edward, it hurts… how could Jacob betray me like this? He's done it before, with that girl, Hannah. She's Angela's cousin, you know. This is Angela's fault, that's why I… Oh God, Angela!" Bella buried her face in her hands. "I killed Angela Weber"

Edward frowned slightly. Every week or so, Bella would claim to have distorted time with her 'superpowers', and to have erased her best friend from history.

"No, Bella. This Angela is a figment of your imagination, she never existed"

"Yes, she did. I tried to kill Hannah, I pushed her off a cliff, but she didn't die. That bitch didn't die. I have to kill her… one day I-"

Edward had called a doctor, who strapped Bella down, still writhing and yelling. They injected her with a sedative and Edward watched helplessly as she drifted into unconsciousness, a darkness less desolate than her life.

* * *

Demetri's eyes narrowed. "Something is coming" he stated.

Gianna sat up from her relaxed position on the couch, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"There's something… I can't explain. I can feel it, in my bones."

Gianna squinted into the distance, "Nup, can't see a thing. Next three days, zilch"

"Maybe it's after that. But something is going to happen. Some disturbance. I've felt it for a while now, I've felt… unsettled"

"Well maybe you need to think about it. You know, settling. Settle down. It's what humans do. What some vampires do, too. And werewolves imprin-"

"What?" Demetri hissed impatiently, "I'm deep in thought, here!"

Gianna looked abashed, "Sorry!"

Demetri sniffed the air and snarled. "There's been a shift in our temporal disposition"

"Huh?"

"Time. Someone's been meddling with it. I knew something was wrong!" he yelled.

"Calm, D. You have serious anger management issues"

Demetri's eyes flashed warning. "We must speak to Aro of this matter. We need to find the source. And when we find it, we'll kill it"

* * *

"This is it. The end of wonderland." Angela stared in horror at the doorway that stood in front of her. Through it was nothing. No colour, no light, no darkness. Just a gaping hole of nothingness.

"I'm not going through there." She tried to step back, to run away, her feet wouldn't allow her.

"Angela, you can't stay here. You're the only hope this world has. Just let go."

"I can't. Not yet. I'm not ready." She stood there, tears forming in the edges of her eyes. "Tell me, tell me what will happen."

Xavier looked at her thoughtfully. "Wonderland, it will feel like a dream, you'll want to forget it. Fight it. You need to remember what to do. Time also runs differently here. I'm not sure by how much, but be aware. A lot can have happened in your time away."

"Xavier, I'm frightened." He took her hand, and instantly she felt a calm spread through her. He gazed lovingly down at her.

"What about my brothers, and my parents?" Angela worried for them, but felt a lot less unsettled than before.

"Only you can know. It's time, step in."

"Wait!" Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she called out. "Just answer me one more question. Why did you lie to me? Why did you say you didn't love me?"

Xavier stared at Angela, tormented for a moment, before he took both her hands and gazed deep into her eyes.

"You're going to destroy the world. I know it, and I want to save it but I can't lose you I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. You're what brought me back out. Of course the bad me coveted you too. And you will destroy everything, and still I can't kill you." Xavier's eyes were sad and Angela longed to comfort him.

"But I won't! I'm good, I wouldn't…"

"Angela, you're now the world's only hope. Your emotions will cloud your judgement. Make you do things unimaginable. You have to fight them. Just think of me." Xavier smiled down at her. "I love you" he whispered as he held her close and walked them both through the doorway. The nothingness began to consume her and Angela felt as though she were suffocating. That was nothing though, to the terror she felt, as Xavier began to disappear beside her.

"Xavier!" she mouthed, as her yell made no sound.

"Xavier!" Horrified, Angela gripped his hand tightly, as it slowly lost corporeal form, until he had disappeared completely. She felt a falling sensation and closed her eyes in anticipation, as the world changed around her, until suddenly, it stopped, and she looked up into the bright rays of real sunlight.


	9. The Doctor Calls

Angela awoke on the floor of her room, in the house she and Ben owned. The room smelled funny – kind of dusty. Angela put a hand to her head, where she felt a dull pain, as though she had fallen and hit her head. She looked downwards and realised that somehow, her hair (which had been above her shoulders_ was now up to her waist. She frowned in confusion and picked herself up from the floor.

Angela walked slowly around the room. It was bare, and the floorboards creaked loudly with each step. The glass of the windows were cracked. Cobwebs dusted the banister of the staircase as she stepped downstairs.

"Ben?" she said unsurely, suddenly remembering her fiancé, "Ben!?" With growing panic, Angela racked her brains for memories of the past few days. Nothing. Vaguely, she remembered a strange dream, or was it a nightmare? She recalled Xavier's words, "Wonderland will feel like a dream. You'll want to forget it. Fight it. You need to remember what to do…" She remembered his hand in hers, slowly slipping away, along with most of her memory.

"What? Remember what?" she asked herself, crying hysterically. The world seemed to be spinning so fast. Angela collapsed on the floor. Only one thing was clear – she needed to find Ben.

* * *

Angela found it strange she could only remember her nightmare about Wonderland. It all seemed like a frighteningly vivid imagining. She had had magic powers, and there had been two Xaviers. Ben had been some kind of flower. A sunflower. As Angela walked down Forks' main street, people started to stare and whisper at her dishevelled appearance. She paused outside an electronics store which had several televisions on display. On the news she saw video footage of someone she recognised, someone with flame red hair. Hannah, her cousin. Angela ducked inside to watch the update.

"Forks, Washington, has been a hotspot for vampire sightings for many years. Just last year, a woman attacked a small child, sucking his body dry of any blood. She had not been seen since, but authorities believe…" Angela's jaw dropped at the sight of Hannah attacking a boy on the sidewalk. But there were others she knew also. Ben and Jacob stood in the background, facing each other tensely. Angela began to hyperventilate. When had this happened?

"Are you okay?" A tall man in a brown suit tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at him briefly. He had mousy brown hair and hazel eyes that shone with fierce intensity. he adjusted his black glasses briefly.

"Yeah… I mean, I have to go, I have to find him!" She turned to leave.

"No, wait" he said, "I'm looking for someone too, Isabella Swan?"

Angela nodded, remembering her best friend.

"You know her?" he pressed.

"Yes, I… I can tell you her address"  
"No… no, that's no use. I've been to her house, there was a new family there. The house was sold six months ago."  
"Angela's face whitened, "It can't be!"

The man looked at her strangely "are you sure you're all right? I just really, really need to find her. She's altered the temporal disposition of Earth, changing-"

Angela cut him off, "hold on, who are you?"

"It really doesn't matter. But if you do find Isabella, tell her the Doctor can help her"

"The Doctor? Are you insane? Are you some crazy stalk-"

"No, I'm serious" For a brief fraction of a second, Angela believed him.

"I've got to find Ben" she repeated, and walked out the door. The Doctor started to follow her down the street.

"Don't follow me" she said sternly, gesturing him to stop. What she didn't see, however, was that the Doctor didn't listen, but couldn't move. Until Angela was out of sight he was frozen to the spot.

"Just like magic" he mused aloud.


	10. Angela's Downfall

Angela spent the whole day searching for Ben but he was nowhere to be found. She collapsed in a heap in front of the graveyard, the sun starting to slip behind the trees. With her hands to the ground, she began to feel the very earth spinning. She felt connected to her surroundings for a moment, but when she pulled away she felt like she was a ghost, a whisper of time, unreal. Like she didn't belong. Angela's hands started to burn, and suddenly violently shake. Electrical currents surged from her hands, up her arms to her face, and her eyes turned vivid purple.

"What's happening to me?!"

* * *

Ben was residing in a crypt in Forks graveyard, as he had been for the past year, all alone. He started to walk among the graves, out for his nightly prowl for human blood. Suddenly he heard a voice shout in the distance, a voice that sounded oddly familiar.

"What's happening to me?!"

Ben froze. Could it be?

"Angela!?" he called into the darkening evening. "ANGELA?!"

* * *

Angela got up from the path and stood facing the street. A smile formed at her lips, and she pointed her hand at a car speeding by – it burst into flames. She started to cackle, turning trees, buildings, and graves into flames.

"I like this power" she mused aloud. "So much destruction… I can feel the heat… the terror… the madness"

"ANGELA?!"

Angela whirled around,, hands in mid-air, her arms dropped to her sides as she viewed the figure in front of her.

"Bennie?" she whispered, taking a step forward. The electricity running through her ceased. Ben said nothing. She ran into his arms.

"Oh Ben, oh Ben, oh Ben!" she cried, "I've missed you so much… you have no idea what I've been through…" she paused, feeling disgusted with herself, "What I've done…" Tears formed in her eyes. "I don't even know who I am anymore"

"Neither do I" he replied, sounding detached. Confusedly, she looked at him. There was something different.

"Ben… What happened to your glasses?"

"I, erm… don't need them anymore"

"What… why are your eyes… purple?!"

"Contacts"

"Oh. Right…" she replied. "It's just that they look so… familiar…" she reached to touch his face, and Ben looked away. Suddenly he looked back, and grabbed Angela by the shoulders.

"Who ARE you?! Why are you haunting me like this?!" he yelled with a gruffness and anger Angela had never heard from him before.

"What?! Ben—" Something in Ben's face changed, and he leant down toward her neck.

"Ben, NO!" Angela screamed, and as sparks flew through the air, so did he.

Angela stood, shaken, looking at Ben who struggled to his feet.

"I've heard witch's blood tastes extra spicy…" he growled at her.

"Ben… you're a… a…"

"Vampire? Duh."

"And you have no clue who I am?"

"No. I mean yes... No. I have no idea, and I don't care – "

"You don't… care about me?"

"I told you, I don't know you, witch" he snarled.

"I'm beginning to think I don't know you either. Where's Ben? Are you in there somewhere?"

"That side of me is long gone. Like you soon will be"

"What?! I'll soon be long gone? This side of you isn't very smart, is he?" Ben growled and leapt at Angela, who flung him aside with her magicks. Her anger was beginning to take over.

"I won't kill you, because I love you, Ben. But if you ever come near me again, you will face my wrath!" Angela bellowed. Ben stumbled away into the darkness. Deep purple tears which resembled running ink fell down Angela's cheeks.

"This is all Bella's fault. That meddlesome bitch. She has to pay for what she's done. Time means nothing to me now…"

* * *

Hannah sat feeding baby Mikaela, as she smiled up at her. It was hard to resist the urge for human blood, but Jacob had shown her a different side to being a vampire, and with his and the Cullens' help she had nearly fully adapted to a basically normal life. Despite being a vampire, and wanted by the authorities for her attack on that little boy. The thought of it still sent Hannah shivers of disgust. A child, only a few years older than little Mikaela, whom she had come to love. She had cleaned her off and picked up when a loud knock at the door rang through the house with a sense of urgency.

Hannah swung the door open, Mikaela on her hip, assuming it was Jacob who'd forgotten his keys, when the sight of the visitor caught her completely off guard.

"Hannah." A dishevelled and terrifying woman stood before her, her voice surprised but cold. "What are you doing here?" she glanced Hannah up and down. "You're a vampire." Angela said plainly. Hannah's shock nearly betrayed her.

"I don't know what you mean. What do you want? Who are you?"

A look of pain briefly crossed Angela's face, before changing to fury.

"I need to find Bella Swan. I'm an… old friend."

Hannah hardly knew how to respond but she thought there could be no harm in telling her.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would have known. Bella was committed to the Rosanna O'Day Mental Asylum nearly a year ago."

Before Hannah could blink, the woman took off through the trees in a fit of rage.

_I hope I didn't do something bad_ she thought.

* * *

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Cullen, but you have a call."

Edward glanced up at the intruder with a look of exasperation. Bella was in a state of lucidness she hadn't experienced in months, and he hated it disrupted.

"It's Alice. She says it's urgent."

With a sigh he stood up and stepped into the hall to take the phone call.

"Edward, you have to get everyone out. You don't have much time. In about eleven minutes the whole place will be up in flames. I can't see who does it. It's like they don't belong. The person's future doesn't fit and it gives me a headache to try and locate them. You better hurry." The line went dead. Edward ran across the room and pressed the fire alarm.

"Fire! Everyone out." His tone held unquestionable authority, still it took some time, time they didn't have, to convince everyone to evacuate. They had hardly got everyone out, when the first signs of smoke appeared. The windows exploded, sending shards of glass in every direction. Edward searched frantically around for his love, when he heard something that momentarily paralysed him. Bella's screams rang through the chaos from inside the burning building, as purple flames shot up, blocking the exits. She was trapped.

* * *

Bella rocked back and forth in her room, ignorant to the flames and smoke that engulfed the building. All she could think of was of what Mikaela looked like now. Edward had often told her she had her eyes, but Bella longed to hold her again, to check. To watch her grow up, and walk, and call her mother. And she longed for Edward, and the days before Xavier. She had forgotten she loved him. Forgotten for so long because of Jacob, but things were becoming clearer now. She knew she wasn't crazy as clearly as she knew what was about to happen.

With a deep breath, Bella stood up for the confrontation she had tried to hide from for more than a year.

"Hello Bella" Angela said plainly. Bella turned to face her friend when the sight of her made Bella stumble, and she let out a scream of shock. The look of hatred and evil in her eyes burnt into her, like the flames surrounding the building. Angela's hair flew out behind her and everything in the room seemed unnaturally still and quiet, as though awe-stricken. The roaring flames, and shouts of terror couldn't be heard now. The room seemed to demand silence, but try as she did Bella couldn't seem to be able to stop screaming. Within seconds Angela was there, one hand tightly gripping her throat to silence her.

"That isn't a very polite greeting for an old friend." Angela threw Bella across the room, just as Edward came bounding down the corridor, having broken through the entrance. He ran towards Bella, who was still catching her breath, when he was thrown back by an unseen force.

"Oh good. Your boyfriend's here. Wait, are you two still together? I'm having such difficulties remembering things." Angela looked down at Bella, who was trying to speak but still having trouble breathing.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you? You see, the strangest thing keeps happening. No one seems to know who I am. But you do, don't you, Bella?" Angela picked her up and gazed maliciously into her eyes.

Edward looked helplessly in on them, unable to comprehend the truth. He continued to struggle to break the force field, determined that if he could get to Bella, things would make sense again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Angela. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't want any of this." Bella fell to Angela's knees, crying endlessly, as Angela looked down with disgust.

"Oh, I'm sure you're sorry." She kicked Bella hard in the stomach, sending her sprawling across the room.

"But not as sorry as you will be." she finished. "Now, I think you have some explaining to do." Angela circled Bella, prowling.

"I, I, I…" she stammered.

"I, I, I… What about Ben? Let's start with him. Who turned him?"

"It was, it was Xavier. He remembers you, and he was looking for answers, and he thought… I'm not sure. He didn't kill him properly and so he turned."

"Xavier…" Angela whispered. She felt betrayed. _It couldn't be_ she thought, the vision of the Good Xavier fresh in her mind. She was unable to believe he would hurt her like this. She could barely whisper out of pain "And Hannah…"

"It was Ben. He turned her. I think… I think she reminded him of you. He seemed to recognise her, vaguely. Angela, I think he still loves you, he can somehow remember now."

"Shut-up! Shut up about Ben!" She grabbed her by the arms in anger. "And my family?"

Bella was crying again now, as Angela's nails dug through her flesh. She found she couldn't tell Angela about her mother. Instead she slowly shook her head and whispered "I'm so, so sorry Angela, my friend" over and over.

"Well, looks like you've destroyed everyone I have ever cared about." She conjured up a sword with her bare hands. "Goodbye, my friend" she said, mockingly, as she plunged the sword through her stomach, and took off for her final act of vengeance: Xavier. Without a backwards glance, she walked calmly out, leaving Bella for her death.

* * *

As Angela left, Edward was finally able to get to Bella, the enticing smell of his singer and true love he hardly noticed, but there was too much of it. Too much blood.

"Edward, you're here." Bella gazed lovingly up at him, using the last of her strength to try and kiss him one last time, but Edward pushed her gently back down.

"I'm here, and everything's going to be all right."

But Edward knew the truth. Bella had been lost to him when she lost her mind and who she was, that he had thought it couldn't hurt anymore if he lost her in death, but he was wrong.

"Don't lie to me Edward. It's bad. Really bad." She was crying now. "Edward, I don't want to die." She gazed, frightened up at him, before she lost the strength and fell into unconsciousness.

"Don't worry. You won't" he whispered. Her heart slowing, Edward bend down and bit her, to perform the act that would bring Bella back to him.

* * *

Angela tore through the streets of Forks in a blaze of anger. Everything she passed burst into flames, her destructive vengeance being wreaked upon the town. Ben was dead to her, so nothing in the world mattered anymore. She had even murdered her best friend. The scene around her was almost apocalyptic, people ran screaming through the streets, their hair and clothes on fire. She muttered a spell under her breath, and in her mind's eye she saw Xavier in the Russian presidential office. Angela knew where she was headed…

* * *

Xavier leaned back in his large swivel chair and stretched his legs out on the desk in front of him. Behind, a huge Russian flag adorned the wall.

"Congratulations, President" came the sarcastic voice of Zakhar, "You have everything now"

"No… not everything" Xavier replied.

Zakhar ignored the statement, "So… what are you going to do now?"

Xavier glowered into the distance, "destroy Russia, then the world."

Zakhar took a few stumbling steps backward, "Wh….what? Destroy Russia?" Xavier turned slowly to face him. "Why would you destroy Russia? After all you've done to be president… All we've worked for…"

"You dare question me?" growled Xavier, his patience wearing thin.

"N-no… I…"

"Do you have any idea what it's like to live in this world without her? Every second, every moment is torture. No one would listen to me… notice me for who I truly was… except her…"

Zakhar stared at him blankly, "Who?"

"Zakhar, I sired you. I made you immortal. You owe me"

Zakhar stammered, "B-b-but you said nothing about destroying the mother country…"

"You don't know what happened to me here, in my youth. I was brought up by foster parents. Evil witches, to be exact. Do you think I've always been like this? An evil, soulless creature, who hates the world? No. Once I was not so full of hatred. That is, until those 'parents' of mine tortured and abused me, instilling the thought in my young mind that everyone was violent and dangerous. It was a kill or be killed world."

"B-but what does that have to do with Russia?"

"My foster parents were Russian. Evil and satanic witches. Others knew what I was going through, but none helped me. I begged for their help…" Xavier was shaking uncontrollably.

"Just because they did those horrible things to you doesn't mean you can take it out on the world like this… you're insane"

Xavier looked up suddenly, "What did you say?" he took threatening steps towards Zakhar. "You know, Zakhar… I'm starting to doubt your loyalty. And I don't have time to be concerned about traitors" Xavier leapt towards Zakhar in a single bound, grabbing a stake from his desk as he did so, and in a ruthlessly swift movement, staked him in the heart. Zakhar looked down incredulously at his chest and struggled to pull it from him. Blood poured from a deep gash, and Xavier smiled maliciously.

"It's a lot harder to kill a hybrid."

"You're a… hybrid?" asked Zakhar, barely able to speak from the pain.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, stupid little Zakhar" Xavier started to shake, and burst into his wolf form. Zakhar backed away, and Xavier pushed him into the fireplace behind him, ripping his head from his shoulders.

"That is how you kill a hybrid"

Xavier laughed maniacally.

* * *

"Carlisle, it's been two days. What's happening to her?" Edward's usually calmly composed face was the picture of turmoil now, as he stressed each word with desperate urgency. For the first three days of Bella's transformation Bella had screamed and writhed in pain, but two days ago she had stopped. The process was nearly complete, yet Bella showed no sign of awareness or response, and Carlisle feared for her mental state. She was not of a sound mind when Edward turned her, and so he didn't think the process could be completed correctly. Without meaning to, Carlisle thought Edward had made the wrong decision in turning her. The effects on Bella's mind they could not predict, and who knew how she would turn out?

"Then go! Just go!"

Carlisle's thoughts cut Edward like a knife. It was one thing to face the guilt of what he'd done, but to have it reflected around him in his family's thoughts was unbearable. Carlisle walked slowly out of Edward's room, where Bella lay motionless, knowing Edward was inconsolable.

"Bella?" Edward looked up to see her eyes staring up at him, blankly.

"Edward?... Where am I?" Bella moved to get up, her body feeling tired but still strong, and horribly different from the bliss of humanity she had been feeling in this world again. Her senses were sharper. She looked around, taking in her whereabouts: in Edward's room at the Cullens' house. She could now hear everything, except her own heart. It had stopped, again. She wondered if it would ever beat again, or if she wanted it to. How many chances can a person get?

"Edward, I'm so thirsty." She still felt weak but that need was strong enough inside of her, the insatiable thirst all too recognisable in her newly born body. _I wonder if I'll have to go through that again. The senseless desire for blood, common in all vampires_ she thought. Somehow she doubted it. Even the bloodlust in her felt dull compared to the horror she felt at having seen Angela again. For that memory was still tearing at her mind. The look of hate that had filled Angela's features she could hardly help but feel responsible for. She knew in her heart she had to help her, she had to save Angela. There was one thing she had to do first though, and as painful as it was going to be, she had to do it alone.

"Bella, you're OK!" Edward appeared to be coming out of a stunned reverie. He embraced her so tightly, it began to strain even her newly strengthened body, and she was glad she didn't have to breath anymore.

"Oh Edward, I thought I'd never see you again." She kissed him with the kind of love she hadn't experienced for what felt like lifetimes, wishing this moment could last a little longer. But too soon, it had to end. There wasn't much time. She knew Edward wouldn't leave her alone, not so soon after their reunion and she mentally cringed, knowing what she had to do. With all the strength she could muster, Bella struck the back of his head. Her newborn body an unfair match against him, Edward toppled to the ground.

"I'm sorry honey. I have to do this. I'll be back as soon as I can." Bella said as she sidestepped past Edward's unmoving form, smashing open his window.

"I love you" she whispered, before taking off through the woods, leaving her love behind, an impossible plan already forming in her mind.


	11. Passion

Xavier sat in his office, watching the city from the window, the blinds half drawn.

"Wrong. Right. Right. Wrong." A cold voice sounded from behind him.

Xavier froze.

"I thought Ben was the right one for me, but I guess I was wrong. We're more alike than I first thought" the voice whispered huskily in his ear. Xavier whirled around. There was no-one in the room.

"Angela?" he queried, heart hammering in his chest. Silence.

"You're going insane, Xavier. I do not exist. I never have existed. But you… you live in the action of death."

Xavier snarled, "Angela… I know you're here…"

"Aren't I always?" Angela emerged from the shadows, "There, in your heart?" Angela traced a path from his collarbone to his chest, her face close to his.

"I've missed you…" he began, but then paused, "What's… something's different" Angela smiled, "Yes… you can sense it, can't you? Power emanating from my very skin…"

"You're a witch" Xavier noted, his nose crinkling in distaste momentarily.

"Does it matter?"

"Matter?!" Xavier growled, "Of course it damn matters!" Xavier pushed Angela backwards, but as his hands touched her shoulders he was hit with a surge of electricity, sending him flying across the room.

"Do you have any idea…" Xavier began, getting to his feet, "any idea what witches have done to me in the past? My foster parents tortured me for years…"

Xavier started to quiver in rage. Angela chuckled, "That's it, my love… let it out…"

"Stop it Angela… Stop feeding me these lies…"

"It's the truth, Xavier. Sometimes it hurts"

She threw a bolt of dark magic in his direction, "You've hurt me, Xavier. You killed the love of my life, turned him into a monster"

Xavier snarled, "I'm the love of your life, not that loser Ben Cheney"

Angela's purple eyes glowed as a huge onslaught of magic hit Xavier. For a moment, Xavier lay so still she thought he was dead. Tears streamed down her face, "You're wrong. I loved him more than anything."

"But not anymore" Xavier could contain his emotions no longer – he burst into wolf form, clothes ripping and falling to the floor. The wolf Xavier howled and pushed Angela to the side in one fell swoop. Angela, wincing in pain, got to her feet, "You're right, I don't love him anymore. He's changed, and that's your fault. You bastard!" Angela fired some more power in his direction, setting his paw on fire. Wolf Xavier howled in pain and stamped it on the ground until it went out. His fur was scorched nonetheless.

"I touch the fire and it freezes me. I almost wish I could feel it's pain." Angela continued, and as if to prove her wrong, Xavier bit into her shoulder, and blood poured from the open wound. Angela only laughed.

"There was a time when you would sooner die than lay a finger on me. I guess things have definitely changed…" Angela flung Xavier's desk into his bulky form, pinning him momentarily to the wall. Xavier growled, as he threw the desk off him, splintering it into pieces. Angela flung more glittering electricity, and again Xavier was pushed backwards. Xavier got on all fours again, and lunged at Angela. Suddenly, he reverted back to human form, and he and Angela kissed passionately as they fell to the floor. At first, Angela was hesitant, but hesitancy gave way to passion and she kissed him back with fervour, feeling his body so close to hers. His hands intertwined in her hair, Angela realised how different she felt than when she was with Ben. The surge of desire was different to anything she had ever experienced before. Xavier caressed her face, moaning her name, swearing his love. To Angela's surprise, she found herself saying similar things, and meaning them. It was not just passion. It was love. She loved Xavier Ivanov. Angela traced patterns on his skin, Xavier gently kissed her face and neck, and they continued in their ecstasy until the sun rose.


End file.
